This invention relates generally to extraction means for rapidly and economically separating liquids from mixtures of liquids and solids and particularly to a technique for extracting the juice from citrus fruit.
The problem of extracting the juice from citrus fruit and the like has been addressed by the prior art in many different ways. One solution comprises a manual extractor that physically compresses the fruit by squashing it between mechanically operated, appropriately shaped plates. Another technique simultaneously squeezes the fruit and subjects it to a vacuum for removal of the juice through a suitable screen. The prior art also discloses the use of a pair of flexible diaphrams that are forced together under fluid pressure to compress the fruit. While all of these techniques function to extract (or express) the juice from the fruit, they result in low yields and the bitter oils in the rind (skin) of the fruit being withdrawn along with the seeds and excessive pulp. Juice extracted from these devices require further refinement to enhance flavor, content and appearance.